Reversal
by Blaze of Rapture
Summary: This is a repost of fic that I took down a while back.


**Got Bored, decided to come here and write a fic. I'm gonna pull a Stephen King and pull most of this straight out of my ass, so bear with me. Ok, let's start with Finn with PB already in a relationship, and it being very rocky. Princess is being more of a Queen Bitch and Finn strikes back with some pretty potent venom. **

"Where were you all, day Finn?" PB **(I'm going to refer to her as this for now, but I won't use her full name. Mostly because her name annoys me.)** said with a thick dose of anger.

"What does it matter to you? You don't have to stalk me."

"Who were you with? Marceline? Jake? Tell me!"

"Why the hell does it matter?"

"Because I want to know."

"Fine! I spent the day with Marceline. Happy?"

"I knew it! I knew you were with that creepy slut!"

"Yeah, I spent the whole day with her so I wouldn't have to be with you!"

"Why in Ooo would you want to be with her!"

"Because she's not a BITCH like YOU!"

PB began to well up with tears. "Go die in a fricking hole you bastard!"

"I don't need to, I'm already in ONE!"

"Get out! Get out, you asshole!"

"Gladly!" With that PB ran up and slapped him hard across the face. Finn just left, taking only his sword, and he began to walk home. He had a long way to go; his home had been destroyed by a lightning bolt because Jake had installed a lightning rod wrong. Jake had been staying with Lady Rainicorn because she wanted him closer to her, but he still visited Finn often. Finn had been staying with PB, so he only had one place to go.

Marceline was playing her bass when a storm began to rage. She liked playing to the rain; it gave her a steady beat, like a metronome. She was playing a deep solo and she began to lose herself to the music, every string, fret, note, becoming a gate way into her soul. She was deep in a trance, the music was controlling her and she was deep inside herself.

Then the doorbell rang.

And she broke a string.

"Damn it all!" She calmed herself, and she got up and answered the door to find of all people Finn, soaked straight to the marrow.

"Finn?" she said in surprise, "I thought you went home to the Candy Kingdom."

"Yeah." He said, his tone as somber and worn as his body. "I did, but I kind of had a falling out with the Princess. Can I crash here for a while? I'm probably on PB's shoot on sight list, and I likely won't leave it."

"Um," she wasn't expecting this, thought she had wished for it often, "yeah you can stay here as long as you want, you don't mind taking the couch, right?"

"Not at all." He stepped inside, and Marceline fully noticed how drenched Finn was.

"Finn, let's get those wet clothes off of you before you catch a cold. Alright?" Her voice was filled with concern, which was unusual for her. It was justified, though, as Finn was distant and acting like a zombie.

"Sure."

Marceline led Finn to the back room of her house, where the floor was tiled, and she began to strip and peel the clothes from him. She couldn't help but notice the toned, but not overly muscled chest of the crestfallen adventurer. She gave him one of her shirts, which was too big for her any way.

"Finn," she said, adding a very odd tone of sweetness and concern to her voice, "Do you want to come up and stay in my bed?" There was really no point to her sleeping. She could do it, but there was no need. She simply did it to dream.

"Ok." Was his flat response. She took him by the hand, led him up the stairs to her room. The room was a mess, and she didn't want him to see that earlier, but he obviously didn't care now.

She helped him into the plain bed. It was a queen, no pun intended, with plain white sheets (They were red when Marceline bought them, then she got hungry.) and thick black blanket that was made from animal pelt. Finn curled up and was soon asleep, after he had had a long day. Marceline sat in a chair next to him, taking some time to process what had happened. She decided to sleep as well; she wanted tomorrow to come faster.

She shed her shirt, hair tie, and traded her jeans for a pair of tattered sweats, leaving her half naked, only covered by her black bra and her torn sweats. She slid into the bed and hugged against Finn. She wrapped her head around her hero, and nestled his head into the crook of her neck. She dreamed sweetly, while Finn had a painful nightmare.

The lucidity of the dreams caused them to begin to bleed. Marceline began to feel Finn's dream, she had had this happen before. She saw the argument between Finn and PB, which was then twisted into a hellish horror scene as Finn screamed at her.

Then she woke up.

She descended the stairs, early in the morning, before twilight. She left and gathered some fruit from the nearby plants. Marceline knew what he would like. She came back in and picked up her bass. She restrung it, and took it upstairs. She played as softly as she could.

She soon fell into the trance of the music again, this time playing a song of care, concern, and love straight from her heart. She wanted it, that one elusive thing, the only thing that mattered to her now. It was so close, but she didn't know if she had the courage the take it.

Finn was awoken by a sound that was peaceful, smooth, and careful. He knew the sound. Marceline.

He turned and saw her. Her midnight raven hair formed a veil around her. Her pale blue skin shimmered in the morning sun. Her deep glistening purple eyes shone through the veil of black. Her hands moved with such grace and speed that a human wrist would have snapped by now.

He rose, approached her, and broke the trance.


End file.
